soul eater fanfiction
by lulunf64
Summary: Soul loves maka but he can't find the way to tell her till one night some things happen... the gang is here still and they still have plenty of adventures of fighting keshin and witches. I hope to keep it intence with my randomness! Read it I'm not good at summeries and spelling
1. Chapter 1

**READ PLEASE. So ya this is my first fanfic is of soul eater a Soul x Maka, Marie x Stine not main characters though, and kid x Lin. Leave comments if you want black star x tsubaki or any others.**  
**Takes place after they defeat the keshin and soul is a death scythe. Oh and I might change perspectives a lot I like to sow how everyone feels.**

**Disclamer:I do not own soul eater know matter how match I dream**

**~Soul's perspective**~

"Sooooooooul! What do you want for breakfast!" Maka said yelling from the kitchen.  
"Surprise me!" I said.  
While in my room I was thinking "why can't I just tell her I mean how hard could it be its just three words... just three. Well that just sows how stupid i am, seriously not cool."  
**~Five minute later~**

Maka knocked on my door  
"Come in" I said in a voice very tired still half a sleep.  
Maka's eyes scanned the room looking for my white hair and crimson eyes. I almost froze and my face turned a bright red when her eyes stopped on my bed and I wasent ready to go to school and espeshaly the fact that I wore my boxers to bed, I think she froze to, than out of nowhere a book came to her hand a she was yelled "MAAAAKAAA CHOP!" The book came out of her hand and was flying towards me. And I blacked out thinking dfinetly an un cool morning.

**~Maka's prespective~**

I knocked on soul's door to tell him breakfast was ready.  
I herd a tired voice say to come in, as I walked in I couldent find soul. I scoped the room looking for soul when my eyes fell on is bed my face turned a great shade of red seeing he wore his boxers to bed and i realized he hadent goten ready for school and before I knew it I had my favorite dictionary in my hand and and threw the book at him as hard an I could and a little fountain of blood came from his head. I thought to my self well at least he deserved it... this time...sort of... maybe.?.?.? When he woke up I helped him up tring to hide my red face. I think he might have saw my face (T^T) mostly because he started to stair at me with thouse crimson eyes I was a bit afrade of what was to happen but luck was with me today.

**~At the DWMA Tubaki's perspective~**

I lost Black star again fuck, damn black star has really rubed off on me.  
"Hi Maka" I said  
"Hi" she said in a solom voice  
Did something happen, I knew she loved soul and I knew she was afrade of love but she needed to tell him, and we all knew soul loved her to and the fact that he would never hert he no mater how many maka chops he got was very reashuring to all of us.  
" BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD COMMONERS FOR I AM HEAR!" Saw black star on top of the DWMA and with a suttle voice and a face palm I said why today and my voice drifted off as I heard the bell RINGGGGGGGG (I forgot what sound their bell makes lol)

**~in class soul's perspective~**

Fuuuuuuuuuck I can't believe that hapend when she helped me up her face was sooooooo cute and red I couldent help but stair and the worst part was that I almost kissed her I'm pissed I so want to but she might kill me kissing someone before you confessed is so uncool. AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL STINE WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!" Stine had therw a knife very close to my head  
"You weren't paying attention and you know I will disect out next time" he said with a grin full of the scary truth of him and anger. I squeeked and slided in my seat. I looked to my right as usual maka was staring hevely with her beautiful emerald eyes soaking in every bit of knolage she could into her brain. The profeser glared at me knowing I was staring at Maka. Embaresd I turned red.

**~lin's perspective~**

"Seems soul has been caught staring at maka again." She whispered to patty and kid we all giggled. Stine looked at us and said  
"why don't you tell the class what's so funny, so many intruptions."he added. I looked at him with a sory ass look and he continued his lesson.

**~after school at kids house Maka's perspective"**

"What the fuck soul I aughta murder you" I said holding my maka chop back as match as possible  
"I won fair and square" he said they had been playing poker they now all owed him $27 kid was bleeding out of his nose and mouth.  
"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Lin added in with the group following her foot steps.  
I was blushing badly I had my mouth covered with surprise. In the corner of my eye I saw soul blushing too matching his crimson eyes, I started giggle.

**~back at soul and maka's apartment~**

I hanged soul his money I owed him and fell on to the couch he sat next to me slowly. The air had a very odd vibe to it so I finely maneged to brake the silence  
"what do you want for dinner." I said with a quite voice.  
"Rawmin maybe"  
I started to get up to make dinner when I felt a hand grab me back.  
"We need to talk." He said in a voice that kind of scared me.  
"O-"  
I was broke from my words when out of the blue soul kissed me...

**I hope I left you guessing. So that was my first chapter and remember to leave comments**!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and its the middle of the night and I'm Bord as fuck so I'm continuing my story **

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own soul eater T-T**

**~soul's perspective~**  
I pulled maka back and told he we needed to talk i couldent hold it in any longer and interrupting her I kissed her without thought and to my surprise she kissed me back and befor I knew it we were emoshinaly making out. I had her back down on the couch when she broke the moment yelling "FUUUUUUCK! I'm sorry soul, I looked at her with coserned eyes, I can't." She ran and slammed the door to her room. I tryed to apologize but she wouldent open the door. I sat at her door and I could here crying.

Im going to die their all going to kill me. If I hert her I would... well I don't know what I would do.

I finaly started to drift into sleep.

**~moring maka's perspective**

Wakeing up was hard for me after what had happed last night. I recalled what happened, why did I have to kiss him back it was to intense I was on my back I was scared. I'm scared to love, no im afrade to be lied to, papa has lied to Manny times he has ruined my life... I finally found my biggest weakness.  
I opened my door surprised to see soul had fell backwards he had been worried about me all night all night and he was in his clothes from yesterday. He woke up an gave me that sharp toothed grin that I loved so match, I couldent help but to blush a little. I stepped over him and poured two bowls of cereal and got the milk out. Soul finally got up changed and ate his breakfast.  
He offered to take me on his motorcycle but I refused his offer. I felt ocward sitting next to him and all, and than he got off his motorcycle and walked with me saying something like your my mister and I can't just leave you.

**~at the stairs of DWMA tsubaki's perspective~**

As i was walking up the stairs of the DWMA I saw maka. I smiled and said "Hi maka."when I saw soul many steps behind her and bolth of them with beet red faces I knew some thing had happend. I said hi to soul to. (Prepare for the cheesyness of my brain °-°) Maka finally said hi back, I looked at her and in a serous tone is said,  
"Did something happen between you two you bolth look like something happened, you would tell me if something had happen to you right Maka. She started walking faster an her face got darker as she said no, nothing happend in a tone where I thought I might get a Maka chop. Than soul started to run to maka apparently he knew that tone of her voice and thought to confort her, I was about to to but soul got to her first. When he grabed her arm she tried to force him to let go but his arm stayed put but not his body, they bolth started to fall backwards on the stairs the many, many, many stairs of DWMA. RINNNNNNNG I scremed not realizing it and started running down the stairs to try to catch them. When I saw Maka's legs forced to her stomach she screeched but I knew she would be fine, soul on the other hand was not fine at all, I could see him bleeding from the arms, head, moulth, and back. I was scared. We all finaly reached the bottom when I looked down I saw Maka crying from shock and the fact soul had passed out, I freaked out  
"ARE YOU GUYS OK, WAKE UP SOUL, WAKE UP! I started to panic and put his arm around my shoulder maka looked at we with awe she got up tears running down her face and helped me. We started to run him up the stairs, Maka was limping I knew something was wrong. We finally reached the top of the stairs when I told Maka to run and to get stine to help soul.

~Maka's perspective~

"AHHHHHHHH"I was screeming. Soul had forced my legs up to my stomach and I think it twisted my ankle it heart but I could tell Soul had it worse because I was wet with his blood, I don't smell like strabrerries any more and soul definity does not semell of mint any more we reeked of blood. I may or may not have herd the bell on our way down but I think it did. We finally reached the destination that I think everyone wanted to reach sooner than that. I looked at Soul he looked bad, I looked up and saw tsubaki running towards us and the stairs were drenched in blood when did the human body get that much blood... oh ya he's a death scythe may be they had a lot of blood.  
"ARE YOU GUYS OK,WAKE UP SOUL, WAKE UP! I heard tsubaki screming and I realized that soul blacked out. She put his arm over her shoulder I looked at her in awe and helped her carry soul up the stairs. We reached the top.  
"Run go get Stine he can help!" She said in tone that fritened me. It was hard to run but I did every thing in my soul to not pass out, turns out that I had a gash on my back. I reached the class room i forced the door open. I was mumbling and screaming I could here stine got out from his chair and I saw Lin, kid, patty, and black star rose from their seats to. Not realizing it I had backed out in front of the whole class I think they were worried.  
"IS SOUL AND MAKA OK, STINE TELL ME!"  
"TSUBAKI WE NEED TO BE QUITE THEIR BOLTH HERT BADLY AND NEED THEIR REST!"  
"MAAAKKKAAAA CHOP!" I protested and hit Stine and black star he was shaking soul aculy I think I might have wanted to kill him.  
"MAKA ARE YOU OK!" Everyone said in unison.  
"Ya I'm fine, stop yelling I have a headache." Stine came up to me with pills to help me with it. I looked to my left and finally realized how bad soul looked. Tears started to run down my face I could tell my eyes were puffy I hert a lot my face began Turing red as recalled what happend. Stine started to talk,  
"A copple of days and he will be fine as ever," he silently said smehing to him self that only a mouse could hear. Lin and Tsubaki started to hug me, I laughed for I started to get hstarcal he gave me laughing gas when I'm so stupid I dident even notice I had a mask on. Wait how did swallow pills?

I'm stopping my story here because nothing unusal happens for awile, so ya end of chapter 2. Leave comments


	3. Chapter 3

**READ NOW MY CHILDREN: Hi again I'm back with soul eater, I have music, sugar, and I'm ready to type so let's get started with chapter 3. mother fucken' shit I'm making up the story as it goes I'm going to Change the title when I think of a name give me names my children let mercy come on my face bitches. I'm sorry for my freak out but seriously I want a new title. I may or may not have OCD so ya I kinda do that a lot...**  
**~(0.0~) (~0.0)~ |(0.0)| best dance ever I'm already on my 3rd chapter thums up for that**  
**Leave comments**  
**Disclaimer: no own soul eater CHINCHILLAS!**

**~soul's perspective~**

I was in a black room and I saw the demon again he got even smaller I realized my black blood was weak he told me its because I was in love love  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHER FUCKER IM NOT IN LOVE LOVE, YOU ARE TRULY ANOING WHEN AM I GOIN TO WAKE U-!"  
"U-P!" I woke up shouting. Stine looked at me with confusion, I could see everyone staring at me. In the corner of my eye I could see Maka stare at me with sadness and surprise. I saw kid and Liz holding hands, I held in my laugh  
"How's it go n'"I herd Liz say (a kind person told me I had Liz's name wrong I'm an itiot sorry for my stupidity.)  
"I don't know." I said sarcasticly  
"You didn't have to be so mean!"  
"Sorry."  
"Did you notice soul" I heard Stine  
"What did you do Stine!"  
"Nothing actuly"  
"What the fuck"  
"You can go home today its Been three days so you practicly heald, hurry up and get changed I made your favorite food but their getting cold and their at home so you have to get up I'll help you if yo need it!" I heard maka say excitly  
"No I don't need help, wait have I been sleeping for three days!" I said with surprise  
"Don't get to excited" I saw kid with a face full of surprise I think it was because I was yelling.  
"Maka can we talk." I herd Stine say and he escorted her out of the room

**~maka's perspective ~**

"Maka can we talk"  
I noded and headed outside the room and stopped in the hall.  
"No Maka chops, no soul resonance, and no kissing for now until he is healed."  
"Stine! what the fuck!"  
"What I'm just sayn'." He said laughing. I walked back in the room to find soul ready to go, "well that was fast." I said. We walked home in silence. I was thinking that I should of had people over but Stine said not to overwelm him so I didn't.  
When we finally got home he thanked me for the meal and ate 5 servings and me only having one because of all I ate while he was gone.  
"I was so board without you soul, I missed you so much, I thought you died, my god soul!" I said with sadness and tears in my eyes my face turned red relizing I had pined him to the ground with my hug and my head was on his stomach, "sorry." I managed to squeeze out of my mouth. He gave me a toothy grin and said "l love you Maka I'm not lying. I looked at him with tears in my eyes "your lying I know you are lying die all of you men I'm being lyied to again!"  
"Shit Maka why won't you believe me i've loved you ever since I met you!"  
"Your lying just like papa!" Soul looked astonished  
"I'm not your dad and I'm not lying I want to be your boyfriend i love you to much to let you go from me!" He looked at me with trothfull eyes. I kissed him his eyes were wide open until he kissed me back, _damn I disobeyed Stine he's going to kill me..._  
"I love you to soul, I was crying, and yes I will be your girlfriend! But promise me inflexible thing never lie to me please."  
"I would never lie to you, my sweet, sweet Maka." He told me I a voice I would never for get. We started to make out again for a long time, actualy I don't know how long it was till Blair walked in on us and started to screaming and mutering, "what the hell!" Soul looked at her in shock.

**READ NOW MY LOVEZ: I'm sooooo sorry I messed up Liz's name I was thinking of sperited away and I'm stupid so ya thanks and leave reviews! Good bye my children until next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back did you miss me? I feel so loved and I'm happy I have keped all people who have read chapter 3 wondering. Hay... does any one elce think fan fiction is creepy I'm mean it might be good but still and I hope to add some oc's soon idk when. sorry for spelling, I can't spell her with out getting confused so sorry...**  
**Disclamer: I do not own soul eater but can't a girl dream sassafras tea!**  
**~Maka's perspective~**  
We were making out for a long time till Blair walked in she was muttering and screaming,"what the hell! Soul looked at her with surprise and fear, Maka why didn't you tell me soul was coming home today I wanted to make him fish!" She stared to wine. "Its ok you can make some now, I-I guess?" Soul still had a confused look on his face. I started to laugh at his confused face, beet red.  
"Maka whats going on?" I heard a small voice whisper.  
"Oh nothing at all!" I said laughing my ass off "Blair wanted to throw a party but Stine said no so I didn't tell her about you comeing home."  
"Oh, thanks for the info... so uncool..."  
"Maka, Soul its done!" I heard a chipper voice say  
I thought to my self this would be a long night...  
I was told to make sure soul got sleep so I tucked him in I was about to give him a kiss when he took me into his bed and said, "sleep with me." His voice drifted of as he held me tight and we fell asleep.

**~next day in class tsubaki's perspective ~**

"Black star do you see that!" I wispered  
"YES YES I DO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"  
"BLAK STAR DON'T YELL IN CLASS!"  
"DONT TALK TO YOUR GOD THAT WAY!"every one was looking at us I apologized for both of us. But seriously Maka and Soul were holding hands. (Random oc time) I saw someone walk in. It was a girl she looked goth for her makeup was hevy and she had bright red hair and purple eyes, she wore a minny skirt and tank top with a half leather jacket and gloves, all shades of black.  
"HI EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM MY NAME IS MAE IM NEW HERE I READ LIPS I CAN'T HEAR SO DONT TRY TO TOUCH MY HEAD PHONES YOU WILL DIE... ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!" I saw someone put her over his sholder, "sorry about that she is telling the truth she can't tell how loud she is so please don't yell at her for that she is my mister, my name is kii." (Sounds like ki) he looked goth to he looked the same besides that he had dark red that was obously natral and calming blue eyes, he also was warring black.(they are not related)

"I would never do that I have already been made clear of your guy's situation its perfectly fine, go and sit by soul and maka the will help you around."I heard Stine say.  
"Thank you so much."the boy said.  
"THANK YOU PROFESSOR!" Said mae  
"ASS HOLES EVERYONE THEIR TAKEING ATTENTION FROM YOUR GOD!" I heard black star wine.  
"Oh god." I did a face palm  
**~later that night soul's perspective at kid's house~**  
"THIS IS A BIG HOUSE!" I heard Mae yelling, Mae and kii were staying at kid's house till they got an apartment. Turns out Mae and kii were boyfriend and girlfriend, and kii would never let Mae out of his sight so they shared a room. We all ate pizza while patty tryed to get Mae to speak softer, it didn't work so Liz started to help patty out. Liz insisted for me and maka to stay the night so they gave maka and I PJs and shoved us into the same room.  
"Sorry I'll turn around so I don't see anything." I said we both turned around and started to change. Aperintly she didennt realize Liz had gave her a skimpy outfit until she saw that my face was red.

M**y children I'm leaving this chapter here, until next chapter my loves.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone who actually reads this creepy fan fiction and author's note I got really tired while making chapter 4 that's why its so short. Did you guess that that was going to happen when Blair walked in... probably not but that's OK because I love you all. leave reviews if you actually read this I would like to know who reads this, and remember LULU LOVEZ YOU LIKE SHE LOVEZ ANIME! That was unnecessary and long sorry about that...  
Disclaimer: I'm telling the truth officer I don't own soul eater!

"I'm sorry I'll turn around so I don't see any thing."I said we bolth turned around and changed. Aperantly she didn't notice that Liz gave her a skimpy outfit until she saw that my face was red.  
~at kid's house soul's perspective~  
"Ahhhhhh Liz I will murder you, you did this on purpose!" I heard Maka yelling as I jumped on to our bed. I heard a girl outside laughing I could tell it was Liz I was fine until she locked the door from the outside. I jumped up,  
"What the fuck Liz I will murder you in the morning because I'm tired right now!" I started to yell and it was followed by me falling back on the bed and maka crawling in with me. She felt very cold so I snuggled with her and gave her the extra cover.  
~in the morning Mae's perspective~  
Kid's house is so cool, I thought to my self. Kii was still sleeping so I got ready and went down stairs to the kitchen because I smelled food and I wanted to help make it if I could. I saw kid, Liz, Patty, and Maka. I couldn't tell if they noticed me so I spoke up quietly,  
"hello everyone I couldn't help but smell food so I came down stairs to see what was going on." Every one looked in my direction they looked astonished (I think they gasped but how would I know) I looked behind me to see if anyone was behind me but no one was there, I looked at them confused not knowing what was going on. Kid started to say something I think he said something along the lines of you talked softly, everyone started shaking their heads in agreement. I felt a tap on my shoulder it was soul I apologized because I was blocking the doorway without knowing. Maka started to speak but I couldn't tell what she said because she was walking around. Patty draged me to a seat and sat down next to me smiling. Kii walked in I looked at him and he started to talk,  
" well good morning, I didn't think you would do any thing like this for us thank you." I'm able to tell what he is saying because he makes sure he looks at me when he talks. I also said thank you to them but in sign language. He took a seat next to me and started to sign to me "how was your morning so far?" I signed back "ok I guess every one seams to be very quiet to me... I think." He than started to speak out loud, "well its actually not they have been trying to get your attention but you have been staring off into space." He started to point to kid who started to talk and I think he said,  
"how do you like my house? And your talking so quietly I thought you yell when you talk?" I started to sign without realizing it, "your house is amazing and so clean, oh and I can't always control how my vice sounds." He looked at me confused, I did a face palm I forgot that most people don't know sign... I'm so stupid. I spoke out loud what I signed so he could understand me that time.  
~morning kii's perspective~  
I woke up hearing yells trying to get someone's attention so ran down stairs. I saw every one was yelling and a confused girl in the middle of it,  
"She can't hear you even if you yell you know that right..." I said before Mae noticed me I didn't want her to see me say that she doesn't like when people do that for her actually she doesn't mind when the people around her don't understand that.  
"Well good morning, I didn't think you would do something like this for us thank you." I sat down next to Mae and Patty who was on the other side of her yelling animal sound and names. I started to have a conversation with Mae in sign language she looked happy to see me but sad she thought every ongoing was ignoring her but they were trying to get her attention I told he and pointed to kid who was eger to talk to her about something he started to talk, "how do you like my house?! And your talking so quitely I thought you yell when you talk?" She started to sign I could tell she forgot that the didn't know sign so she started to talk,  
"Your house is amazing and so cleen, oh and I can't always control how my voice sounds." He looked understanding and noded. I than pointed to Maka who asked,  
"why do you whair those head phones?" In witch she answered with,  
"I where these head phones so people think I'm listing to music and so if they shout they think I can't hear them they usually don't think I can't hear." Soul just said hi I think he had the same question. She got to Liz she asked if bright red was her original hair color. She said "no it was purple" she trailed off  
"What do you mean was?" Liz asked.  
"Oh... well... oh I got it, heh I just liked it... I guess?" I knew she dident want to tell them why I she changed her hair color. Patty was next,  
"why can't you hear?" Mae froze,  
"Um, well ya so ah... gosh how should I say th-"I cut her off

**OK so I got board so I tried to leave it hanging oh ya and do you like the new characters I might make them main characters**.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like my ocs because I decided they are going to be main characters to. "I need a new title soooooooooo badly."," Bitch, I know you need a new title but I cant think of one.","whatever Kat and stop calling me bitch, bitch!" Sorry about that I have mental issues sorta.**  
**disclaimer: if I owned soul eater everyone would be ten times more amazing and corona would be a genderly confused monster... oh wait, it is!**

**~ware I left off kii's perspective**~

"Um, well ya so ah... gosh how should I say th-"I cut her off  
"do you really want to tell them" I said she noded her head,  
"Yes... A long time ago there was a mister and a weapon they were determined to make a death scythe so they traveled the world together in search of keshin, they loved each other so much that they had two kids the younger one was a small girl who was very shy and the older one was a strong brother who would do anything to protect her sister. One day the mister and weapon had a fight and went their spreat ways the mister took the girl and the weapon took the boy. The girl was so sad and one day she thought, if I was never born maybe, just maybe this wouldent have happend. So she cut and dyed her hair so she could be unrecognizable and ran off, she went everywhere trying to get away from the sadness but nothing but sadness was with her. One day she got caught up in a gang fight they punched, kicked, and shoved her than they got board with the girl and brought her to an ally and started to take her shirt off the girl had completely given up on trying to get away when a boy with dark red hair came to her rescue and started to shoot at them with arrows out of his arm to scare them she was also scared she started to run when she fell with force that was almost inhuman a bigger gang member had fell on her head. she was in so much pain her ears were bleeding a lot and she went unconscious aperantly while she was asleep the boy had taken her to his apartment and fixed her up but when she woke up she could not hear and the boy had also been alone for a great amount for his life but went to school so he started to take her to a school for deph people and than they learned about the dwma and hear they are now..."  
Every one looked at us Liz was holding on to kid balling her eyes out patty and kid just staired at us maka held soul's hand very tightly Mae started to talk again,  
"Well now you know why my hair is red and why I can't hear, oh look at the time we have to go to school." She got up and left I followed her closely behind

**~after Mae and kii left, kid's perspectiv**e ~

I finally spoke,  
"that was a lot different than I thought it would be." Every one noded in a agreement and we all left for school in silence. When it was life science Stine asked if their was any thing we wanted to do soon patty raised her hand in excitement and started to yell,  
"GIRAFFES, GIRAFFES, GIRAFFES!" Stine answered back,  
"What do you mean by that." Patty signed and gave up on whatever she was trying to do. I saw ox raise his hand and he started to talk,  
"We should fight I want to know what kind of weapon kii is and how skilled Mae is." Stained answered by saying,  
"OK let's go outside then." He handed us all pills that would make us pass out when we were badly hert.

**~Mae's perspective outside**~

"OK since it seems ox wanted to see how skilled Mae an kii are together we will have them go first!" Kii signed Stine's words.  
"Kii bow." I wispered. ox started to charge at me and I dogged quickly and tripped him and I went to the other side of the boundarys when I started to shoot he shot some sort of lightning at me, kii trance formed into a firey red and black sword so I could block the blast. Ox started to run at me,  
"Soul resonance!" Kii and I yelled  
"Professer am I allowed to stab him?!" Stine yelled back,  
"Yes but don't go over board with it!" I noded I can hear everything when I perform soul resonance with kii. Ox was running faster and I charged at him and stabbed him in the stomach he gasped in pain,  
"Sorry but I think you lost." and he passed out kii didn't cange back to a human until I cleaned the blood off of him. I could tell everyone was cheering but I couldent hear it. I started to fall backwards and kii caught me. when I dogged ox's first atack his weapon sliced me across the back. The last thing I remembered was kii taking my shirt off so Stine could fix my back up. I remembered when Stine gave us the pills no what way kii tried to get me to take it but I just couldn't take it it wouldn't go down so Stine told me not to get hert, but what did I do, i went and got a huge gash in my back I'm so stupid.  
I woke up from a big hug from kii and everyone was standing around me, I could tell they were yelling but they were yelling different things and I was getting confused and I grabbed kii's arm tightly and I got out of the bed. Stine started to say stuff and kii couldn't sign because I had hold of his arm. I got up and started to go to kids house everyone folowed . they were saying things but I could not be included in less I performed soul resonance. I started to sign to kii,  
Shit I'm board as hell, this is why I hate hanging in groups un less we are in soul resonance." He signed back,  
"Well I was told not do do soul resonance so we can't do that do you want me to interprate it for you?"  
"No you need a brake you have been doing that all day I'm sorry I trouble you so much."  
"You don't trouble me at all I didn't save you from that ally way for nothing, I love you so much." I gave him a big hug their were tears in my eyes I was happy. We all went our separate ways to go home.

**~maka and soul's apartment soul's perspective~**

"Are you OK Maka you don't look so well" I said before I realized that there was a thunderstorm going on. CRACK! Maka screamed and jumped into my arms she blushed slightly not realizing what she did. "Its ok you will be fine its only a storm." I reashured her as I turned on the TV loudly. BOOM! maka's grip got tighter we started to TV she started to fall asleep so I carryed her into her room, when I laid her down she said something I couldn't hear but when I started to leave the room she grabbed my shirt and pulled me onto her bed and hugged me tightly. I started to fall asleep but was woken up by a knock at the door. I tryed to wake up maka but all she did was put her arms around my neck so I had to carry her to the door. When I opened it I was surprised to see Stine standing in the rain he took my hand and made me run I could tell we were running to kids house."Maka are you going to wake up soon." I said to her her eyes opened  
"What's going on?!" She started to move so I had to hold her tighter.  
"A kishin has been spotted outside of death city its blocking all use of telephones so I couldent call everyone said is getting back star and tsubaki and we are meeting at kids house. Marie is already at kids house we think the kishin has fellow keshins with it and they are looking for something or someone but we don't know my soul search is weak maka use yours."

**~maka's perspective~**

"OK." I looked at soul signaling him to hold me even tighter even though I know he wouldn't let me fall. I started to do soul search I could sense three keshin souls moving fast towards the city. I got down from souls grasp and started to run faster than Stine and soul making them run faster,  
"We need to go faster their are three keshin their fast, and very power full we need to go faster." Stine picked up soul and put him over his sholder,  
"What the hell!?"  
"weapons are slower than misters." Stine said smartly. I started to laugh  
"Maka is a weapon."  
"But she is also a mister." He said with no hesitation. We finally got to kids house and the door was already open so we ran in everyone got up from their chairs, Stine finally put soul down,  
"Your finally here, maka what are we up against?" Kid said  
"Three kishin, very powerful, fast, we gotta..." I was breathing hard from all the running. Soul held on to me, I was out of air. Its not everyday you run about 7 miles in the rain.  
"She means their are three kishin looking for something in death city they are powerful and fast we need to go." I gave Stine a thumbs up. Mae started to speak,  
"Well thats a good thing right?!"  
"Sorry I signed that wrong let me try again." Kii started to sign to Mae and she nodded with frighten eyes.  
"Kii I want you in weapon form until the fight is over." Everyone agreed with that choice and the weapons turned into their their weapon forms. We started to run to where the kishins are Stine and I were in front because we knew where they were. The kishins were finaly in view, Stine signaled us to stay quite, than one of us spoke up,  
"Mom, dad, brother... you, you, you turned into kishins!?"

**Well did you like that chapter. Sorry I took so long to update shit happens and I didn't have time to write and up date. Please, please, please leave reviews about names for this fan fiction I need them I hate the name soooooooo much, so please**!


	7. Chapter 7

**SUPER IMPORTANT:I kinda just changed one thinng in the last chapter it was spirit's name to Marie's name so if you don't want to reread that that was what I changed.**

**Disclaimer: I need more ways to say I don't own soul eater**

**~Maka's perspective**~

Than one of us spoke up,  
"Mom, dad, brother... you, you, you turned into kishins!?" Mae looket at the kishins in defeat.  
"Marie don't tranceform" Stine had yelled as she tranceformed back to a human to hug Mae.  
"Kii bow now!" She said angerly,"they like close combat so try not to get to close." Their were tears in her eyes. Marie turned back into a weapon  
"Soul what should I do?" I muttered  
"What you ushaly do, whatever you want." I looked at the scythe and laughed. I started to attack from the back while Stine had the front, black star and kid had the other. Mae had her brother she had to move constantly because she didn't want to get to close. Stine had hit the kishin with his soul wavelangh so I was able to get close enough to hit the kishin hard on the head then Stine made the last blow. I got to eat the soul since soul is a death scythe! Their a lot better than I thought they were  
"What do you kishins want in death city!" Black star yelled at them they looked at him saying,  
"I wanted to find my daughter, so I can eat that worthless soul!" It started to laugh,  
"DDIIIIIEEE!" Mae ran at the kishins and sliced the first in half and the other in the stomach. leavening them both dead. Everyone staired at her in disbelief. She looked crazed and she had blood all over her.  
"Your quite strong." Kid said to her  
"I, I just killed my family." kii tranceformed not worrying about the blood this time and hugged her. She was crying her eyes out and we all dident know what to do. Marie went to her and used her healing wavelangth to help her a little.  
"Soul, I'm tired can we go home." He nodded and we started to walk away black star and tsubaki caught up to us,  
"I'm slightly confused what exactly happened back their?" Tsubaki said  
"Wasn't it pretty clear mae's family wanted her dead." Soul said  
"That's so sad having your family want you dead, and than you having to kill them." I said  
"HAY MY FAMILY IS ALREADY DEAD!" We all Looked at black star and said in unison,  
"You didn't kill your family now did you!" I gave him a maka chop to finish him off.

**~kii's perspective~**

"I, I just killed my family." Mae started to cry and she was covered in blood. I turned into human so I could comfort her. It looked like her knees were about to give and of course they did but I caught her before she hit the ground. Marie ran over to us,  
"Are you OK Mae? I will try to help." She took Mae and hugged her than their was a flash of light and mae was asleep. "Let her sleep it off she should be better by tomarrow. Take her home and change both o your clothes, and you get some sleep. Now go." She looked at me and pointed over to kid, patty, and Liz. I nodded and picked Mae up and we started to leave for kids house.  
"How was she that strong to be able to kill two kishins with a swipe for each?" Kid looked at me.  
"She was angry, sad, and how would you feel if your family turned into kishins." I said to him  
"That makes sense!" Patty said trying to get a piggyback ride from Liz. I couldn't help but laugh. I remember when Mae was like that she was 11 and I was 13 she still is though so I guess I thought that wrong.

**Really short chapter I'm making other story's right now so I kinda have writers block it sucks so much. Remember to review or something like that**


End file.
